Lo que hace Caleb
by agatha gatoo
Summary: traduccion autorizada de "What Caleb do" de Ridley C James. Historia de jóvenes Winchesters. Algunas veces los adultos olvidan lo importantes que son las pequeñas cosas. Dean sabe todo sobre ser olvidado, pero Sam, con toda la sabiduría de sus seis años, ve las cosas de manera distinta.


Disclaimer: "Lo que hace Caleb" es la traducción de "Lo que hace Caleb" de Ridley C. James. Pueden encontrar la historia original en el link s/3504002/1/What-Calebs-Do

Todo lo que puedan reconocer de es de Warner y lo demás de ella. Ridley y Tidia, han creado todo un Universo Alternativo de Supernatural, que ha sido prestado por muchísimos otros autores para escribir sus propias historias de la Hermandad o de algunas escenas que se mencionan en sus fics. Quizá al escuchar universo alternativo, se van a desanimar, pero denle una oportunidad, básicamente es lo mismo, pero los muchachos no están tan solos. La única diferencia es que en vez de ser cazadores independientes, todos los cazadores son miembros de una organización llamada La Hermandad, que está dirigida por tres hombres. El Guardián, El Académico y El Caballero. Por casualidades de la vida, John se ve involucrado con ellos cuando recién está aprendiendo que existen todas las cosas en la oscuridad. Ridley y Tidia tienen más de treinta historias (incluso tienen su propia página de internet en que se han tomado la molestia de ordenarlas cronológicamente y buscarnos fotos y descripciones para todos los personajes. Les dejo el link .

Amablemente me han autorizado a traducir todas las historias que quiera. Espero que les guste esta historia. Como les he contado hay de todas las épocas y edades. Es un Weechester. Disfrutenlo. En esta historia hablan mucho de beisbol, pero yo la verdad solo lo he visto en películas y tuve que apoyarme en Wikipedia… espero que no haya destrozado los términos…

 **& S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&**

"Lo que hace Caleb"

Ridley C. James

 **"** _ **Disappointment to a noble soul is what cold water is to burning metal; it**_ **strengthens tempers, intensifies, but never destroys." -Eliza Tabor**

" **La desilusión es para un alma noble lo que el agua fría para un metal ardiente; la fortalece, tempera, intensifica, pero nunca lo destruye" Eliza Tabor.**

"¿Si?" Caleb Reaves contestó el teléfono mientras un vaso explotaba en pedazos justo sobre su cabeza. Sintió que algo pesado golpeaba contra su cráneo y puntas afiladas que cortaban su piel. Maldijo a quien lo llamaba por distraerlo "¡Maldición!"

" _¿Perdón?"_

Una indecisa y desconocida voz respondió por el teléfono y Caleb mentalmente se reclamó por haber contestado la maldita cosa en primer lugar. Para eso estaba el buzón de voz.

" _¿Sr. Winchester?"_

El cazador de cabello oscuro se agacho tras un sofá mientras la voz de Bobby Singer sonaba en la habitación. El mecánico estaba tratando nuevamente de repetir correctamente la frase en latín que liberaría en espíritu vengativo que plagaba el taller de cerámica de Carol Jones.

" _¿Está usted ahí?"_

Caleb frunció el ceño al escuchar al interlocutor nuevamente. Dudó, pillado fuera de guardia con el nombre de su mentor y el 'señor'. El psíquico en ocasiones se hacia pasar por un Winchester. Tenía la tarjeta de identificación falsa y todo, pero raramente lo llamaban por ese nombre. Y si era así, nunca era por algo bueno.

"Si, habla Winchester"

" _Sr. Winchester, habla Mark Lawson"_

El nombre le sonaba, pero era difícil pensar o hacer una lectura a larga distancia cuando las cosas volaban a tu alrededor y Bobby estaba hacienda su mejor interpretación del cura del exorcista. "¿Te conozco?"

Hubo otra pausa en el otro lado del teléfono, como si el interlocutor estuviese evaluando la sabiduría de su decisión.

" _Entreno el equipo de béisbol de su sobrino"_

Todas las alarmas se encendieron en la cabeza de Caleb y una cara se materializo instantáneamente unida al nombre. Lawson era un tipo joven. No mucho mayor que Caleb. Lo había conocido un mes antes cuando había pasado por el pueblo ayudando a John en una cacería y se había quedado para alcanzar uno de los juegos de Dean "Si, ya me acuerdo".

Reaves se arriesgó a mirar por el respaldo del sofá, casi golpeando otro de los sobrevalorados bowls de la señora Jones, con la cabeza por la molestia. Odiaba abandonar a Bobby, pero esto era sobre Dean y evidentemente había algún problema. Se arrastro en punta y codo, sobre su estomago por el piso hacia la puerta, como un buen soldado en territorio enemigo "¿Dean está bien?"

" _Si. No quería preocuparlo, pero acabamos de terminar un juego en Riversdale"_

Caleb frunció el ceño, alcanzo la entrada y escapo sin mayores incidentes. Escuchó más cosas que se rompían a su espalda y rápidamente cerró la puerta "¿Riversdale?" el psíquico se deslizó por la muralla y se masajeo el golpe de su frente.

Riversdale no era Greenville, donde los Winchester vivían de momento. Retiró la mano de su frente y sus dedos estaban mojados y pegajosos. Rodó los ojos cuando reconoció el olor metálico de la sangre. _Genial_.

" _Sí. Es a unos pueblos de distancia de Greenville. El torneo regional se llevó a cabo aquí. Lamento molestarle, pero se está haciendo tarde y nadie ha venido a recoger a su sobrino"_

Y el entendimiento apareció. Caleb limpio sus dedos manchados de sangre en sus jeans. "¿No tienen un bus que los transporta?"

El hombre al otro lado de la línea suspiró.

" _Tomamos un bus hasta aquí, pero no regresa después del juego. Somos una escuela de un pequeño sistema y todos…quiero decir, la mayoría de los padres vienen a ver"_

Caleb apoyo su adolorida cabeza contra la puerta mientras escuchaba el ruido del interior del taller comenzar a disminuir. Singer debía haber encontrado el verso correcto. "¿Puedo hablar con Dean?"

" _Claro"_

Hubo una larga pausa y finalmente la voz de Dean sonó del otro lado de la línea.

" _¿Qué?"_

Reaves aliviado soltó el aire que no había sido consciente de estar reteniendo "Hola Deuce. ¿Qué pasa?"

" _Le dije que no te llamara. Puedo caminar a casa, hombre. No es tan lejos"_

"¿Dean? ¿Dónde está John?"

Hubo otra pausa y cuando hablo nuevamente, Dean mantuvo su tono de voz bajo.

" _Se supone que iba a venir a buscarme después de terminar de trabajar"_

"¿Dónde está Sammy?" preguntó Caleb.

"Con la señora Winthrop"

Reaves asintió aun cuando sabía que Dean no podía verlo. Winthrop era la mujer a la que John le arrendaba el pequeño departamento sobre su garaje "Déjame hablar con el entrenador"

" _Pero…"_

Caleb no tenía tiempo para discutir "Pásale el teléfono"

El niño no respondió, pero Lawson estaba rápidamente en la línea nuevamente.

" _¿Si?"_

"¿Existe alguna posibilidad de que pueda pasar a dejar a mi sobrino a su departamento? No es muy lejos de la escuela. Le daré un permiso"

" _Lo siento, señor Winchester. No podemos viajar con estudiantes en nuestros automóviles. El riesgo es muy alto. E incluso si pudiese, no lo dejaría en casa solo sin supervisión de un adulto apropiado. Solo soy un profesor de reemplazo. Podría meterme en muchos problemas"_

Caleb deambuló su mirada por el cada vez más oscuro horizonte. Por supuesto había reglas. Nada era nunca simple. "Estoy cerca de una hora de distancia, pero voy para allá".

" _No me importa esperar"_

Reaves se empujó del suelo poniéndose de pie y se tambaleó ligeramente "Gracias" Caleb cortó la llamada y con cuidado metió su cabeza por la puerta "¿Bobby?"

"¿Estabas esperando a Linda Blair?" gruño Singer desde su posición en el centro del destruido taller "¿Qué demonios te pasó, niño?"

"Tengo que irme" le dijo Caleb con una media sonrisa, sin molestarse en explicar su sorpresiva partida "¿Puedes manejar a la señora Jones tu solo?"

Singer rodó sus ojos, murmurando algo acerca de novatos en que no se podía contar.

"Si pude manejar al malo _yo solo_ , creo que puedo lidiar con una anciana y su poodle"

"Eres mi héroe, viejo" Caleb entro lo suficiente para agarrar su bolso y su chaqueta "Me pondré al día contigo donde Jim, la próxima semana, después de los finales. Te compraré una cerveza"

Se apresuró a salir, sin darle al hombre la oportunidad de replicar, protestar o preguntar nada. Caleb no quería responder. El psíquico le bajaría las plumas a Bobby más tarde. Ahora tenía asuntos más importantes que tratar.

El viaje a Riversdale duró cerca de una hora y media y Caleb condujo más rápido que lo permitido casi todo el camino. Saltó fuera del jeep, viendo el estacionamiento vacio. Las luces ya se habían prendido en el campo de juego. Podía divisar la larguirucha figura de Mark Lawson mientras lanzaba pelotas al campo exterior para que su único jugador las atrapara.

"¿Hola?" Caleb saludó mientras llegaba trotando al campo de juego "Lamento haberme demorado"

"Esta bien" el entrenador le indico a Dean que se acercara y luego le extendió su mano a Caleb "Mark"

"Caleb" Reaves indicó con la cabeza hacia Dean "Lamento todo esto. A mi hermano lo llamaron para un trabajo fuera del pueblo y nuestras señales se cruzaron. Se suponía que yo iba a venir a buscar a Dean".

"Está bien" Mark indicó el feo rasguño en la frente de Caleb "Te ves como si hubieses tenido un día difícil"

Reaves no se había detenido a pensar en su apariencia. Sus ropas estaban cubiertas en pedacitos de cerámica y arcilla. Sin mencionar manchadas con su propia sangre. Se había parchado su cabeza rápidamente con unos vendajes de mariposa en el baño de la estación de servicios, que habría hecho a su padre gritar sobre bacterias de estreptococo y otras espantosas infecciones. "Ya…estaba ayudando a un amigo en un proyecto de construcción. Casi termino recibiendo una paliza de una pared"

Lawson asintió "Dean dijo que estabas estudiando arquitectura ¿Auburn, verdad?"

Caleb estaba sorprendido de que el niño le hubiese dicho al entrenador algo sobre él "Es mi primer año"

El entrenador dio una mirada crítica a alto y musculoso joven "¿Juegas béisbol?"

Caleb rio, mirando hacia Dean, quien estaba usando un basurero para recoger las ultimas pelotas que el entrenador le había lanzado "No. Me temo que Dean obtuvo todo el talento de Jackie Robinson"

Mark sonrió "Él es realmente bueno. La mayoría de los chicos de sexto año no pueden jugar mucho tiempo, pero tu sobrino juega mejor que alguno de los de catorce. Nos ayudó mucho hoy"

"No tengo duda"

"Deberías venir al juego mañana. Es el último. Estamos en la ronda final"-

Mark miró fijamente a Caleb "Quizá tu hermano pueda venir también"

Caleb reconoció la inflexión en la voz del entrenador. La mirada de estar poniendo el anzuelo. Estaba pescando y Caleb tuvo que morderse la lengua y tragarse su respuesta. En la que le decía al hombre que se preocupara de sus jodidos asuntos "Si" Caleb se rascó la parte trasera de la cabeza "John trabaja fuera del pueblo un montón"

Mark volteó su mirada a Dean, quien ahora iba caminando al plato de llegada "Me imagino que es difícil"

Caleb capto al instante las emociones que emanaban del muchacho de once años. Enojo, frustración, vergüenza. Además de la más grande que opacaba a todas las demás. La tristeza. "No tienes idea" contestó. Caleb rápidamente forzó una sonrisa cuando el niño llegó a su lado "Ya era tiempo, Deuce. He estado esperando por siempre"

"Deberiamos irnos" el niño casi ni lo miró ni dio muestras de darse cuenta de su intento de humor.

Se dirigio a la reja que llevaba al estacionamiento "Sammy debe estar preguntándose donde estamos"

"Te veo mañana, Dean" dijo el entrenador Lawson y asintiendo a Caleb.

Reaves le dio al hombre una mirada de disculpa antes de seguir a Dean. El niño se metió a la banca a sacar sus cosas, pero no se detuvo hasta que llegó al jeep de Caleb.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó el psíquico mientras miraba al niño que tiraba su bate y su guante con rudeza en el asiento trasero "¿Dean?"

Dean abrió la puerta del pasajero y se subió sin responder. Caleb busco las llaves en sus jeans y con un suspiro se subió también. Iba a ser un largo viaje a Greeneville.

El niño comenzó a jugar con la radio apenas Caleb encendió el motor, manteniendo el volumen elevando para disuadir cualquier intento de conversación. Pero Reaves no tenía problemas en tomar el control. Sobre todo después de haber conducido cerca de dos horas para recoger el ingrato trasero del chico "¿Qué?" demando, cambiando la estación de rock clásico.

Dean lo miró enojado "Estaba escuchando eso"

Caleb se encogió de hombros "Conoces la regla. El conductor elige la música"

El niño se tiró contra el respaldo de su asiento cruzándose de brazos. "Entonces elige algo. Yo me callo"

Reaves negó con la cabeza "Nada de música hasta que me digas cual demonios es tu problema".

"Tú eres mi problema" saltó Dean "¿Por qué tenías que venir a recogerme?"

Caleb arqué las cejas "¿Porque tu entrenador me llamó?" metió el jeep en el camino principal, dándole una rápida mirada al niño "¿Qué demonios se supone que tendría que haber hecho? ¿Dejarte aquí tirado? A Johnny le hubiese encantado".

Dean miró por su ventana "Hubiera encontrado quien me llevara"

Caleb viró a la carretera que los llevaría al pequeño 'pueblo de cuentos' de Greeneville.

"Ya… En la parte trasera del vehículo del departamento de servicio de menores del estado, quizá"

Dean giró rápidamente su cabeza. Su cuerpo tenso con lo que había percibido como un insulto "Yo puedo cuidarme a mí mismo. No te necesito" _No necesito a nadie._

El pensamiento había sido privado y no lo había dicho en voz alta, pero Caleb no pudo evitar percibirlo debido a las fuertes emociones que emanaban del niño. Nunca había visto a Dean tan molesto y eso hizo que pusiera sus propios sentimientos de lado.

Ambos eran muy parecidos y mientras más crecía Dean, más se daba cuenta Caleb que si uno de los dos no daba un paso al lado, las cosas podían escalar rápidamente. "Sé que puedes manejar las cosas, Deuce, pero cuando se tratar de personas normales, como tu entrenador y tus profesores, en general ven las cosas como blanco y negro. En su mundo los niños de once años necesitan adultos que hagan cosas por ellos, como por ejemplo conducir. Piensan que todos los niños necesitan supervisión"

"Como si tu fueras un adulto" murmuró Dean, volviendo a mirar por su ventana.

Caleb quitó la vista del camino por un momento para observar la parte trasera de la cabeza del niño. ¿Había sido solo un par de meses atrás, cuando Dean había aparecido en su habitación en Auburn esperando que arreglara las cosas? Ahora estaba actuando como si fuese el enemigo y Reaves tenía que admitir que dolía. Endureció su voz "Bueno, soy lo más cercano a eso que tienes de momento. Así que aguántate"

En niño resoplo "Que suerte tengo"

Reaves volvió a mirar el camino, apretando su agarre del manubrio. Tomo un profundo aliento y con una mano sacó su celular del bolsillo. Se lo tiró a Dean "Llama a la niñera de Sammy. Dile que vamos en camino para que no se preocupe"

Dean agarró el teléfono sin hacer ningún comentario y marco el numero de la señora Winthrop, hablando primero con ella y luego con su hermano "Estaremos ahí en un rato más, Sammy"

El pequeño Winchester debe haber preguntado por el 'estaremos' porque Reaves escucho a Dean suspirar "Caleb me lleva. No. Bien. Ok. ¿Hiciste tu tarea? Ok. bye, Sam"

"¿los niños de primer grado tienen tarea?" preguntó Caleb cuando Dean finalmente cortó la llamada y dejó el teléfono entre ellos. El psíquico lo dijo en tono ligero, tratando una vez más de dar pie a una conversación. Dio una rápida mirada al niño cuando este no respondió "¿Deuce?" el psíquico intentó nuevamente. No le gustaba el poco habitual tratamiento de silencio. "Habla conmigo"

Dean lo miró. Su rostro inexpresivo y su voz plana "la señora Winthrop dijo que papá la llamo. Le dijo que podía ser que llegara tarde"

Reaves tomo un largo aliento y lo dejó salir lentamente "Él sabe que puedes manejar las cosas"

En ocasiones, Caleb deseaba que John pensara más como esos adultos de los que le estaba diciendo recién a Dean. "Seguramente pensó que conseguirías que alguno de los otros jugadores te trajera"

"Seguramente"

Al menos el niño estaba hablando "Así que…¿El entrenador dijo que habías jugado bien esta noche?"

"Mayormente calenté la banca" Dean volteó su mirada nuevamente a la ventana "No te perdiste de nada. Nadie lo hizo"

"Claro" Caleb suspiró. Quizá podría ofrecer una bandera blanca "¿Quieres que pasemos a recoger una pizza para cenar? Tu elijes"

Dean lo miró como si acabara de insultar a su madre "¿Crees que no tenemos qué comer en casa?"

"¿Qué?" Caleb lo miró. Ahí se había ido la ofrenda de paz "No. Pensé que podrías querer pizza para celebrar la victoria de esta noche"

"No me hagas ningún favor, Caleb" el niño se desparramó más en el asiento "Tenemos suficientes cosas para comer en casa. Guarda el dinero de Mac"

"Ok" Reaves se mordió el labio para evitar decir algo de lo que se pudiese arrepentir "Como quieras" se estiró y encendió la radio, dejando que Metallica rellenara el inconfortable silencio entre ellos.

"Y entonces Cody Hanson, dejó caer su tarántula, Harry, que había llevado para 'enseñar y explicar' y todo el mundo empezó a gritar. ¡La señorita Hogan incluso se subió en su escritorio!"

Caleb asintió, preguntándose repentinamente si había estado mirándole los dientes a un caballo regalado, al no querer la paz y tranquilidad de una boca cerrada. Sam no había dejado de chacharear desde que lo habían recogido de la casa de la señora Winthrop. "No puedo decir que la culpo, enano. Las arañas no son agradables"

El niño de seis años frunció el ceño, mirando a Reaves hacia arriba con una ceñuda expresión de seriedad "Pero ella no nos deja a _nosotros_ subirnos a los escritorios. Y las arañas son cool. Yo ayudé a Cody a pillarla"

"¿Tu la tomaste?" Dean y Caleb preguntaron al unísono. Dean rodó sus ojos y volvió a su actitud amurrada mirando a la mesa, cuando Reaves le dio una mirada divertida.

Sam gruño dramáticamente "No hacen nada"

Caleb tomó al niño y lo sentó en el mesón de la cocina y le revolvió el cabello, que estaba demasiado largo "Dile eso al hombre araña, niño" lo apunto con un dedo "Deja el manejo de los insectos a Cody y tu profesora miedosa. Como que nos gustas más sin los ojos de bicho y la lycra roja"

Sam soltó unas risitas "Quiero ser como el hombre araña. Podría caminar por el techo"

"Pero tendrías que comer moscas" le indicó Caleb. "Montones y montones de moscas"

"Nada que ver" Sam negó con la cabeza "El hombre araña come comida normal"

"Hablando de comida…" Reaves estiro su brazo sobre la cabeza de Sam para abrir uno de los gabinetes de arriba "¿Qué hay de cenar?"

"Algo especial" le contestó Sam "Dijiste que podíamos celebrar que el equipo de Dean ganó el partido"

"No fue gran cosa" dijo Dean, levantando la vista de su libro de matemáticas para ver a su hermano. Después desvió la vista a Caleb mirándolo fieramente "Y no tengo hambre"

Caleb iba a contestarle que era algo bueno, ya que la despensa estaba casi vacía, pero se contuvo de añadirle más leña al fuego. Abrió otro gabinete y busco entre sus contenidos "¿Qué dicen de Spaghettio's ?" (*)

Sam negó con la cabeza "Hemos comido eso las últimas dos noches"

"Sam…" le advirtió Dean

El pequeño se conformó "Lo que sea está bien"

"No. Tienes razón" continuó Caleb "Esto amerita algo grande" sacó un par de latas y un paquete de pan "Creo que puedo usar la receta secreta de Moose"

"¿Moose?" Dean levanto la vista "¿Tu compañero de habitación?" el mayor de los hermanos Winchester había conocido al hombre en cuestión cuando se había quedado en Auburn con Caleb.

"¿Suenas incrédulo?" Reaves arqueo una ceja retándolo. Suponía que retarlo era mejor que enojarlo "Para que lo sepas, Deuce, Orville tiene una especial relación con la comida"

En niño frunció el ceño "El hecho de que pese casi 137 kilos lo delata, Caleb"

Ok. El uso especifico de 'Caleb' estaba empezando a molestar a Reaves, quien decidió dirigir su atención a Sam "Los atletas universitarios tienen que seguir una dieta especial..pero no estoy seguro que un niño flacuchento pueda, niño araña. Quizá deberíamos irnos a lo seguro y quedarnos con los Spaghettio's".

"¡Por favor!" Sam se retorció emocionado "Dean podría jugar béisbol universitario algún día. La comida de Moose sería buena para él. Y yo necesito crecer para que papá me deje ir a una cacería"

"Buen punto" Caleb fingió considerar la idea y suspiro "pero solo si puedes guardar un secreto"

"Puedo guardar un secreto" Sam levantó tres dedos como si fuese a hacer un juramento scout "Nunca le dije a Jim que te vi a ti y a esa niña de la iglesia practicando lucha en el granero ¿recuerdas?"

"Y todos sabemos lo que piensa el Pastor Jim y su congregación de las practicas de luchas" respondió Dean cínicamente.

Caleb frunció el ceño y tomo las manos de Sam entre las de él, bajándolas "Y asegúrate de seguir haciéndolo, Sammy" le dio una mirada exasperada a Dean "Creo que puedo confiar en ustedes dos"

"Puedes. Lo prometo" proclamo el niño de seis entusiasmado.

"Ok" Reaves aplaudió una vez y froto sus manos. Fue al refrigerador y saco un paquete de salchichas. Volvió donde Sam y dejó las cosas frente al niño "¿Dónde están los macarrones con queso?"

Sam indicó el gabinete de abajo "Ahí dentro"

"Bien. Ese es el ingrediente más importante"

"¿Cómo se llama? Preguntó Sam, frunciendo el ceño al ver los extraños ingredientes.

"V-QM al cuadrado" contesto Caleb y se aguantó la risa cuando Sam frunció el ceño.

"¿Y lleva todo eso?"

"Sip" Reaves asintió "Vienesas, Queso, Macarrones y Maíz. Todo completado con pan sin bordes"

Los ojos de Sam se abrieron emocionado "¡Todas mis comidas favoritas!"

"¿En verdad?"

Dean soltó un gruñido con la obvia creación. Negó con la cabeza al ver la inocencia de su hermano "Suena asqueroso"

"y ahí radica el talento de Moose" le dijo Caleb "Suena asqueroso, pero sabe delicioso"

"¿Cuál es el ingrediente secreto?" preguntó pensativo Sam

"Ketchup"

"¿Ketchup?" repitió el niño

Reaves asintió "Créeme. Te va a encantar".

Una hora más tarde los tres muchachos estaban en el living, con los estómagos llenos. Dean había reclamado el sillón, Caleb estaba en el reclinable de John y Sam estirado en el suelo, frente al televisor de 19 pulgadas "¿Qué es esto?" preguntó el niño de seis años, haciendo que Reaves desviara la vista de la pantalla.

"Se supone que tienes que hacer tu tarea solo, Sam" dijo Dean antes de que Caleb pudiese mirar el cuaderno en que estaba trabajando "Además, se está haciendo tarde. Caleb seguramente tiene que irse"

"¿Te vas a ir?" Sam levantó la vista hacia Reaves "Pero papi no está. ¿No te vas a quedar con nosotros?"

Nuevamente Dean no le dio tiempo de contestar "Hemos estados aquí las últimas dos noches solos, Sam. Estaremos bien"

"Pero Caleb tiene una herida en la cabeza" el pequeño dirigió su mirada a su hermano "No debería estar conduciendo"

Reaves suspiró "No voy a ninguna parte, enano" Caleb miró a Dean, quien lo estaba mirando indignado nuevamente "Eso es si tu hermano no me echa"

"Me da igual" Dean volvió a su tarea "Como si alguien me escuchara de todos modos"

"Bien" dijo Sam alegremente. Se sentó como indio frente a Caleb.

"¿Nos puedes llevar a la escuela mañana? Odio el bus. El estúpido Carlos, de la preparatoria, le dice a Dean cosas feas"

"¿En verdad?" Reaves arqueó una ceja.

"Cállate, Sam" Dean cerró su libro de matemáticas de golpe "Vamos a tomar el bus. Igual que siempre. No pasa nada"

"¡¿Pero por qué?!" gritó Sam.

Dean gruño. No estaba de humor para complacer a su hermano "Caleb tiene una herida en la cabeza ¿recuerdas?"

Sam miro a Caleb "¿Estarás mejor en la mañana, verdad?"

"Estoy bien, Sammy".

"Bien. ¿Puedes venir conmigo y ser mí 'enseñar y explicar'? yo puedo tener las cartas y tu adivinas cuales son. Nadie ha llevado a alguien que pueda leer la mente antes"

"Puedo llevarte a la escuela, enano, pero nada de trucos de cartas. No creo que a Jim le gustara el despliegue de rarezas"

"¿Pero vas a venir a recogerme?" Sam se acercó más, casi subiendo por la pierna del psíquico "¿Y podemos ir a ver el juego de Dean?"

Caleb no había dejado de notar que el ceño de Dean se fruncía cada vez más "Podría ser. No es como si Greeneville tenga muchas actividades"

"Entonces no hay razón para que no te vayas de regreso a Alabama" dijo Dean acaloradamente "No necesito que vengas al juego. Y tampoco necesitamos que te quedes con nosotros y prepares la cena"

"Genial. ¿Podemos comer V-QM al cuadrado mañana en la noche?" preguntó Sam "Estaba delicioso"

Caleb negó con la cabeza. El niño de seis años era al único que parecía gustarle esa bazofia. "¿Por qué no mejor pizza?" ofreció Caleb.

Dean tiró sus libros al suelo y se paró del sillón "¿Por qué no mejor dejas de ser un imbécil?" le gritó a Reaves.

Sam giró su cabeza rápidamente al ver la reacción de su hermano y Caleb se puso de pie lentamente "¿Cuál demonios es tu problema, Deuce? Estoy harto de tu actitud" Dean jamás haría esa clase de numerito con John, pero quizá ese era el punto.

"¡Estoy harto de ti!"

Antes de que Caleb pudiese responder, el niño se dio vuelta y salió a zancadas por el pasillo. El portazo de su habitación se escuchó en todo el departamento "Eso estuvo bien" Reaves se dejó caer en la silla desanimado. Nunca se había apuntado para nada de esto. La fiesta de fin de semana largo con la que Moose había tratado de convencerlo sonaba cada vez mejor.

Sam lo miró. Su voz dudosa cortando cualquier ilusión de escape "¿Dean está enojado contigo porque te perdiste su juego?"

El psíquico suspiró "No creo que sea conmigo con quien está enojado, Sammy"

Después de una larga y lenta sesión de estudio de dictados, dos cuentos y un vaso de agua mas tarde, Caleb se encontró reclinado en el sofá, exhausto. No estaba seguro cómo Dean sobrevivía a la diaria rutina nocturna. El depresivo pensamiento lo llevó a sacar su celular del bolsillo y marcar a la persona que debería estar ahí.

Sonó el buzón de voz y Reaves se desanimó ante la poca satisfactoria opción. "Soy yo. Estoy en Greeneville. No pasa nada malo…solo pase a verlos de camino regreso a la universidad" se detuvo un momento y se envalentono "Mira, John. Mañana es el último juego de Dean. Trata de llegar. Realmente trata" Caleb corto el llamado, sabiendo que probablemente le llegaría un baldazo de agua fría por el atrevimiento en un par de semanas, pero esperaba que el testarudo bastardo al menos apareciera.

Observó alrededor el chiquero de habitación, pero decidió que no estaba para otra tarea domestica. La cabeza de Caleb lo estaba matando y el sueño sería un descanso muy bienvenido. John podría limpiar su desastre alguna vez para variar.

Reaves no estaba seguro cuanto rato había pasado desde que se había dormido, pero el crujido de las tablas lo hizo sentarse rápidamente en el sillón. El gastado chal con que se había cubierto cayó de sus hombros. Parpadeo rápidamente, mientras sus manos buscaban el cuchillo que había metido bajo el cojin, pero entonces la cara de Sam apareció frente a él y Caleb gruño agotado.

"Maldición, Sammy. ¿Qué estás haciendo en pie?" el niño estaba a pocos centímetros de su rostro y gateo subiéndose al sofá, arrastrando su manta y WooBee, el oso de un ojo con él.

"Dean está llorando"

"¿Qué?" Caleb se sentó rápidamente. Todo el adormecimiento olvidado "¿Está herido?"

Sam negó con la cabeza "No creo" el pequeño niño restregó sus ojos cansado "Está triste"

"Maldición" Reaves paso su mano por su cabello, maldiciendo en silencio a John Winchester. Un Dean herido él podía manejarlo, pero un niño de once años desilusionado, era una situación completamente distinta "¿Hablaste con él?" le preguntó al hermano menor.

"Me dijo que volviera a dormir" Sam apretujó a WooBee contra su pecho "Pero no puedo dormir si está llorando. Dean nunca llora"

"Todo el mundo llora, Sam" dijo Caleb bajito. Dean solo era muy, muy bueno en mantenerlo en secreto.

"No sé cómo arreglarlo" El niño de seis años gateo acercándose más a Reaves, buscando consuelo para sí mismo tanto como trataba de buscarlo para su hermano "Tu hazlo"

"Sammy…" Reaves se restregó los cansados ojos "No creo que sea el más indicado"

"Por supuesto que lo eres" respondió el niño con confianza "Eres Caleb. Es lo que Caleb hace. Dibujas dragones y traes pizza y cuidas a Dean"

Reaves tragó con dificultad, conmovido con la inocente confianza de Sam y su fe cortó más que el cuchillo más afilado. Así que quizá podía entender por qué razón Dean era tan diligente en querer conservar su inocencia "¿A si?"

Sam asintió, reclinándose en el sofá junto Reaves "WooBee y yo mantendremos tu cama calientita"

"Seguro que si" Caleb se puso de pie y colocó la manta sobre el niño "solo asegúrate que el oso encuentre un árbol si lo necesita después de toda esa agua que insististe en que necesitaba"

Sam le sonrió adormilado "Lo tengo cubierto".

"Quisiera poder decir lo mismo" murmuro Caleb, resignado a entrar en territorio enemigo desarmado.

Dean escuchó la puerta abrirse y enterró la cabeza con más fuerza en la almohada. Le había dicho a Sam que volviera a dormirse, pero como siempre, el niño de seis años tenía audición selectiva. La cama se hundio cuando alguien se sentó en el borde y Dean aguantó el aliento, deseando poder desaparecer debajo de las mantas.

"¿Estás bien, Deuce?"

 _Genial_ "Vete" fue su brillante respuesta e incluso él se encogió con el tono ronco y rasposo de su voz. Gritaba a leguas 'bebéllorón'.

Escucho que Caleb suspiraba profundamente y supo que estaba perdida "¿Estás enfermo?"

Antes que pudiera contestar, la mano de Reaves rozo su húmeda cara y Dean la corrió bruscamente.

"¡No! Estaba tratando de dormir"

"Contar ovejas sirve más que contar cataratas" Caleb intento con el humor, ya fuera para hacer sentir mejor a Dean o a sí mismo. No estaba seguro "Y te evita el look hinchado y enrojecido de la resaca emocional en la mañana"

"¡No estoy llorando!" soltó Dean con brusquedad, rodando sobre si mismo para mirar al mayor. Rápidamente paso una de sus mangas por su cara para borrar cualquier rastro que pudiese verse con el espanta cuco de Scooby Doo de Sam. "¿Satisfecho?"

"No. Estoy a años luz de estar satisfecho" Caleb lo miró. Su ceño fruncido arrugando su frente "Estoy despierto a medianoche. Un gnomo, su secuaz de peluche y su manta de protección se apoderaron de mi cama y ahora tu continuas con tu rutina de mocoso malcriado. ¿Qué te dice?"

Dean volvió a rodar sobre si mismo sin decir palabra.

Reaves soltó un gruño enojado, estirando su mano y agarrando el hombro del niño "Deuce. Te juro, por Dios, que si no empiezas a hablar conmigo, voy a…"

"¡¿Qué?!" le gritó Dean cuando fue rodado sobre su espalda nuevamente "¿Vas a llamar al Pastor Jim y acusarme? ¿O quizá vas a llamar a Mac para decirle lo mal padre que papá ha sido?"

Caleb frunció más el ceño y sacudió su cabeza lentamente "Dean, no voy a llamar a nadie. No he hablado con Jim o mi papá. Somos solo los dos"

"No necesito que estés aquí"

"Ya, _eso_ ya lo dijiste antes. ¿Quieres que me vaya? ¿Es eso?"

Dean continuó mirándolo enojado. No era realmente lo que quería, pero la alternativa no era posible. ¿Y aparte cuál era el punto? No había nada, que nadie pudiese hacer para cambiar las cosas. Dean tenía que arreglárselas con lo que podía "Si".

Reaves se encogió de hombros "Pues muy mal. No voy a ningún lado"

Dean sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y se esforzó por mantener la compostura. Ni siquiera él sabía por qué demonios estaba llorando "Te odio"

"Ya, bueno. No soy tu mayor fan en este momento, tampoco" Caleb apretó más el agarre que tenia del niño cuando Dean trató de escapar dándose vuelta para la muralla nuevamente "Pero estoy aquí. Y mañana voy a ir al juego" para probar su punto, Reaves se reclinó en la cama y subió sus piernas, estirándolas sobre el colchón. Sus pies calzados con calcetines colgando sobre el borde de la cama individual "Solo para que sepas"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Dean, miserablemente. Se sintió humillado cuando una lágrima rebelde lo desobedeció y se deslizo por su mejilla. "No se supone que estés aquí. No es tu trabajo!

Caleb se volteó a mirarlo "Sam opina distinto. Aparentemente es lo que hago"

"¡Sammy es un niño chico! Todavía cree en Santa Claus y cree que son una especie de súper héroe. No sabe más"

"¿Qué no sabe, Dean? ¿Qué su papá debería estar aquí para preparar la cena y leerle un cuento? ¿Qué su hermano mayor debería estar jugando béisbol y yendo a pijamadas en vez de ocuparse de una jodida casa? ¿O quizá que los adultos supuestamente deben mantener sus promesas, especialmente las que son importantes para sus hijos?"

Dean negó con la cabeza. Caleb sabía que había roto cruelmente la última de las defensas del niño, cuando el delgado cuerpo se sacudió conteniendo un sollozo "Papá no ha ido a un juego en todo el año. Tú has ido a cinco, Mac ha venido a dos e incluso el estúpido de Bobby vino a uno. Pero a papa no le importa. Lo único de lo que se preocupa es de la cacería. De encontrar al asesino de mamá".

Caleb tomó un largo aliento y pasó su mano por el cabello del niño. ¿Quién decía que los niños no llevaban la cuenta? "Deuce, escúchame. John no ve las cosas de la manera en que tú las ves. En su mente, él está protegiendo personas, protegiéndote a ti y a Sammy. No quiere lastimarte a propósito".

"Pero igual lo hace"

Y eso era.

El inamovible, difícil de tragar y amargo gusto de la verdad. ¿Quién dijo que la verdad te liberaba? Para un niño indefenso, era una jaula.

No había una respuesta apropiada o adecuada, ni manera de echarse hacia atrás. Solo la oportunidad de ser humano. Caleb se sintió débil frente al desafío. Ameritaba una confesión igualmente terrible. Pero este era el momento de Dean "Sé que lo hace"

Sus propios ojos ardieron cuando Dean asintió, con resignación "Pero tu estas aquí"

"Si"

"¿Y no vas a ninguna parte?"

"No. No voy a ningún lado"

Dean rodó sobre si mismo nuevamente, pero esta vez hacia el lado de Caleb y el muchacho de dieciocho años lo abrazó mientras el niño pasaba un brazo sobre su pecho y enterraba su cabeza en su costado. Caleb podía sentir las cálidas lagrimas mojar las delgadas capas de su camisa y camiseta y lo apretó con más fuerza, esperando poder evitar que ambos se deshicieran en pedazos.

Permanecieron de esa manera un rato, sin moverse ni decir nada. Caleb no estaba seguro que hubiese algo que pudiese decirse que pudiera arreglarlo todo, pero Dean le tiró un salvavidas.

"Hice un home run y tuve tres RBI(**)"

Las palabras sonaron amortiguadas, pero Caleb las escuchó y las aceptó con gusto "Eso no está nada de mal para un calentador de bancas, Deuce"

Dean se alejó, mirándolo a los ojos "Saque a tres corredores en los dos innings (***) que jugué. El entrenador Lawson dice que soy el mejor jugador de béisbol que ha tenido en un equipo de secundaria"

Caleb se estiró y con cuidado limpio el ultimo rastro de lágrimas "Jackie Robinson no podría contigo, campeón"

Dean sonrió travieso "Y no quiero pizza mañana. Quiero un bistec"

"Creo que puedo malgastar algo del dinero de Mac en eso"

"Por cierto…" Dean sonreía ampliamente "¿Qué le pasó a tu cabeza, Damien?"

Caleb resopló "Estúpido Bobby y sus jodidos versos en latín"

"¿Estás bien?"

"Es la parte más dura de mi cuerpo. Estoy bien" Reaves lo miró serio "hablando de cabezas duras ¿Necesito tener una charla con ese tal Carlos?"

"No, lo tengo resuelto" la sonrisa del niño se desvaneció un poco "Gracias por venir"

"Ni lo menciones" el psíquico le dio una media sonrisa "Es lo que Caleb hace"

Dean frunció el ceño "Has estado pasando mucho tiempo en Sammylandia"

Reaves gruño "Lo sé y creo que puedo haberle prometido ser su fenómeno para la cosa esa de 'enseñar y explicar' solo para que se metiera por fin en la cama"

"Tienes que fijar una línea en alguna parte" Dean negó con la cabeza decepcionado. Se recostó, bostezando ampliamente "Si no, el niño araña va a usar sus ocho patas para pasar por arriba tuyo"

"Ni me lo digas" Caleb se rio "Creo que perdí mi cama"

El niño de once año lo miró "Lo siento, pero no vas a compartir la mia. Tengo que descansar para el gran juego y tu roncas"

"Eres todo corazón, niño"

"Es lo que amas de mi"

Reaves asintió "Si, creo que lo es"

Dean le mantuvo la mirada "El juego comienza a las cuatro"

Caleb se empujó para sentarse y luego se puso de pie. Acomodó el cubrecama y arropo a Dean "Eso me da tiempo de recoger a Sam y pasar a comprar esas campanas que vamos a hacer sonar cuando salgas al campo de juego"

Dean rodó sus ojos tratando de esconder su entusiasmo "No me avergüences, Damien. Tengo una reputación que mantener"

"Oh, no voy a avergonzarte, Deuce" Caleb le dejaría eso a Jim y Bobby, a quienes llamaría a primera hora de la mañana. Junto con Mackland, con quien harían una jodidamente buena barra. Y si John no aparecía…mientras más mejor. Quizá incluso a Moose y algunos de los amigos del equipo de futbol americano les gustaría un paseo. Si Oliver encontraba estupendo a Dean, Sammy también le gustaría. De todas formas, Dean estaría sorprendido, secretamente orgulloso y muy lejos de estar decepcionado. Menos aún triste.

Y al final, eso era todo lo que Caleb podía pedir.

(*)Spaghettio's es una marca de fideos con salsa enlatados.

(**)RBI significa Runs Batted In, que son las carreras impulsadas q hace un bateador. Es decir cuando hay jugadores en base y un jugador con su batazo, lleva a esos jugadores a la registradora. Esas carreras se le adjudican a él como carreras producidas y a los otros jugadores como anotadas. Espero que lo hayan entendido, yo la verdad es que no mucho, porque solo he visto el béisbol en las película…

(***)Inning: cada uno de los segmentos del juego de béisbol en los que se turnan los equipos consecutivamente al ataque (al bate) y a la defensiva, limitado por tres outs para cada uno y durante los cuales el atacante intenta anotar el mayor número posible de carreras, sin límite en el número de dichas anotaciones.

 **& S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&**

Espero que les haya gustado. Sé que debo el capítulo de peleando, pero me falta poquito :D


End file.
